Nightix The Movie! The Quest For The Golden Hourglass
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: This is 1 of 4 movies that i plan to create to support my nightix series and the movies have brand new adventures that the series doesn't have well i hope all of you love it and please tell me how it is and if you have any questions please ask.


The Prologue

Legend says that there is a gold hourglass that mankind have searched for, for thousands and thousands of centuries.

And many have even killed for it because of the amazing power it holds.

Now it's in the hands of a powerful god called hades and with it he can rule the entire world.

But there is only one item that he over looked and it was the dagger of time because without that second piece there is nothing he can do but try to retrieve it.

Unless seven heroes can retrieve it first and with the help of a new cute little elf they will either succeed or fail in there noble and heroic quest.

Let's find out in this brand new adventure for the nightix fairies that is filled with romance and magic carpet rides!.

_How many tears must be shed?._

_Every heart, before we can become honest?._

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings?._

_Every heart, so that we can no longer feel loneliness?._

_I was frightened by the long, long nights._

_I prayed to the distant stars._

_Round and round in looping time._

_We are searching for love._

_For we want to grow stronger and stronger._

_W still look up to the high skies today._

_What kind of smile must we come across?._

_Every heart, before we can take a step towards our dreams?._

_A person in the face of sadness._

_Every heart, his happiness drifts in slumber._

_Someday, someday may all souls find true peace._

_Round and round in looping time._

_We live and come to understand things._

_At times laughing, sometimes crying._

_We will continue to walk again today._

_In the corners of my childhood memories there is a warm place, so sweet where the stars talk of a future that will always sparkle so shine!._

_Round and round in looping time._

_We are searching for love._

_For we want to grow stronger and stronger._

_We still look up to the high skies today._

_Round and round in looping time._

_We live and come to understand things._

_At times laughing, sometimes crying._

_We will continue to walk again today. _

Ashley looked up at the beautiful white moon and smiled.

"It's so pretty today… Too bad it's nighttime though huh stu?"

"Hmm?... Oh yeah!... It really is a beautiful night but not as beautiful as you"

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you my stu-pot"

But when she looked back at the moon there was gold sand flowing in the wind and landed onto her hands.

'There's something weird about this sand"

But then the sand flied into there bedroom and it showed a gold hourglass with ancient person text below it.

"What does it say sweetheart?"

She kneeled down to read the text but she couldn't understand it.

"I have no clue"

"But could you read the text in the Aztec temple"

"Because I'm half mexican!... Persian text is not my strong suit but maybe greena could help us"

Ashley knocked on greena's door and smiled when she opened it up.

"Greena there's something strange in my and 2d's bedroom"

"Like what?"

"It's uh… J.. Just come and see"

Greena nodded her head and quietly closed the door so that murdoc wouldn't wake up.

When she entered there room she immediately read the text.

"It say's to find the dagger of time to unlock the way to the golden hourglass"

Greena sighed and looked as it swayed away back to the sky.

"Well guys… Looks like we have another mission to finish but let's just get some sleep"

She closed the window doors and went to bed.

Ashley was running down a stone walkway that had hot lava beneath it and stopped to catch her breath.

But then she heard greena yelled at her while she was flying.

"ASHLEY THE DAGGER!... HADES CAN'T GET THE DAGGER!"

She spotted the dagger on a nearby platform and used her crow raven chain to pull it towards herself.

'Got it!' But when she turned around hades was right in front of her face.

"I believe your holding the item I need"

Her dream ended there and she quickly stood up from her bed and panted multiple times.

"Sweetheart are you alright?!"

2d said while holding her in his arms.

"Y… Yes I just had a bad dream that's all stu"

He kissed her sweet lips and smiled and then kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"What about you stu?... Did you have a good dream?"

"Yeah it was ok… Well we should get dressed and go get breakfast"

She nodded her head and got up to get dressed.

They walked downstairs to meet up with the other's.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi love!... How did you sleep last night?"

"I had a bad dream but it doesn't matter let's go get breakfast"

Before they left she paided nai for the rooms and left.

Ashley and the others went to this little café that had a small pixie working there.

"Hi my name is charlotte and I'm the owner of this café!"

"It must be hard work to handle everything by yourself?"

Charlotte smiled and moved her purple hair back with her hand.

"Not if you have wings!"

The both of them smiled and ordered breakfast for everyone.

"Sweetheart what was your dream about?"

She sighed and took another drink of her orange juice.

"It was about finding the dagger of time but when I got it there was a man with yellow eyes and he had on a black robe on and he had black hair but it looked like flames more than hair"

"I see" 2d said while eating his scrambled eggs.

After breakfast harmony thanked charlotte and went on there way to find the dagger of time.

But not realizing that jafar was watching them from the shadows.

"Everything is falling into place… Now we should inform hades about there arrival"

Jafar opened up a black portal to send himself to the underworld and meet hades.

He was sitting in a boat that was being road across the lake of the dead by a skeleton.

When they were fully across he got off and walked up a long flight of stairs, into a big black tower.

"Ah jafar my good friend!... What brings you all the way over here?"

"Well there are four fairies and there boyfriends are trying to get the dagger of time and I've sent my girls to stop them"

Hades sat down on his throne and used his black magic to summon a cocktail that had red wine with a green caterpillar.

"Really?... Well this'll be fun then!"

Ashley and the other's arrived at a Persian kingdom that had many people and there were pixie's flying around.

A pixie with bright blonde hair flied up to all of them and smiled.

"Welcome friends to the kingdom of Babylon!... My name is goldie and I'm here to escort you to meet king shushun tarana"

"Lead the way"

When they were in the palace everyone bowed to the Persian king.

"My name is ashley of arcadia and these are my friends and husband"

"It's nice to meet all of you… So what brings you here?"

"Well I'm a dreamer and I had a dream that you would help us find the dagger of time"

"So you're a dreamer?... I had a dream last night and I was wondering if you can tell me about it"

"Only if you help us find the dagger of time"

He nodded his head and got up from his throne and walked pasted all of them.

"Tell me about your dreams shushun"

"Every night it's the same"

Everything blurred into a white clouded mist and ashley was standing there with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and heard shushun's voice echo throughout.

"There is a big figure with moving flame-like hair and he has yellow eyes but his face can't be seen and he is standing over my kingdom with a golden hourglass beside him"

She walked past other people's dreams and stopped at shushun's dream and holded it in her hands before she faded back into reality.

"So what does it mean?"

"It means that hades will take over your kingdom and all of your people"

His eyes got wide and paced the floor, back and forth.

"Oh no!... No way!… Ashley are you sure?!"

She sighed and looked down on the ground and felt very bad about telling him the truth but she knew that she had to.

"Yes it's true but I won't let that happen!"

Ashley had determination in her voice, everyone smiled at her before looking back at shushun.

2d walked over to her and holded her hands while smiling.

"I believe in you sweetheart" She blushed and smiled when he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you my stu-pot"

"Let me show you where the dagger of time is"

He showed her a map where the dagger is, it was in a cave deep beneath an old city that was abandoned for centuries.

"Fallow this path to enter the old city and get the dagger from there"

"Thank you for your help"

She turned around and started to walk away but as she was walking he reached out his hand.

"Wait why don't you and your friends spend the night here?... Because it's too dangerous to travel alone in the night"

"Ok sure"

When ashley was putting on her pajamas she blushed when she felt 2d's hands wrap around her stomach.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hello stu"

She turned around and got on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

He rubbed her pussy through black lace panties before putting his hand inside and slowly fingered her.

"Mmmm!... 2d make me squirt!"

2d lied her down on the bed and licked her pussy while her panties were still on before taking them off.

He smirked when her juices dripped down on the sheets, he thrusted his fingers inside her fast and hard.

"OOH FUCK!... 2D OOOH FUCK!"

"That's it sweetheart!... You love this don't you?... You fucking horny slut!"

"Oh shit I love it!"

Her juices were squirting on the bed and on his hand and all over his fingers.

"Say how much you want my cock into you!"

Ashley was moving and moaning too much for her to answer him so he pulled his fingers out of her but earning him a groan in the process and thrusted his rock hard cock into her.

"Say it you bitch!... Say how much you want my cock!... SAY IT!"

"I want it so bad!... Please 2d I want your cock and fuck me roughly!"

He smirked again and kissed her roughly, making there saliva drip on her chest.

"OH MY GOD!... 2D THRUST INTO ME LIKE THAT!... OH FUCK!"

They were sweating and panting heavily and moaning together.

"Yeah!... You love that sweetheart?... You love my big cock into your tight pussy?"

She wrapped her legs around his sweaty back and screamed out.

"YES!... I… I LOVE IT!"

He thrusted a few more times into her and came five shots into her, he pulled out of her and holded her naked form.

"I… I love you my sweetheart"

"A… And I love you too my stu-pot"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

She pulled the blankets over there body's and went to sleep holding each other.

Ashley was walking through a forest that has cherry blossoms trees.

"Hello?"

She looked down and saw a little elf looking up at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is dobby the elf and I'm here to join you in getting the dagger of time"

She bended down on one knee and smiled.

"Where should I meet you?"

"In the town tomorrow morning and see you then!"

Ashley woke up and stretched out her arms and looked on the other side of her bed to see that 2d wasn't there.

'Just like he always is'

"Mornin little sweetheart"

2d walked up to her and kissed her forehead, making her smile and blush.

"Mornin to you too big stu"

He smiled and sat down on the bed with her and holded her hand.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great!... I had a dream that all of us are going to meet a little elf in the town after breakfast"

"Really?... What's there name?"

"His name is dobby the elf"

"Interesting… Come let's go and eat breakfast"

Everyone went to shushun's dining room and ate breakfast.

"King shushun do you know a little elf named dobby?"

Ashley asked as she ate her chocolate pancakes.

"Yes he's my boyfriend"

When 2d heard that he spitted his milk in murdoc's face.

He got mad and slapped his face and said. "What's the matter with you?!"

"S… Sorry!"

Shushun laughed and everyone got a confused look on there faces.

"Everyone I was joking!... And yes I know who he is"

"Does he work for you?"

"Oh no he's my friend and in fact he told me that he was going to meet all of you"

She raised her eyebrow and was interested.

"So he's your friend huh?... That must be interesting!"

"It is… Sometimes"

After breakfast everyone went into town and just as they excepted dobby was there waiting for them.

"Hello dobby!... These are my friends"

"Dobby knows!... This is miss ashley right?"

"Yes that's right we met in my dream"

"Well we would get going"

Dobby and the other's holded hands together and were transported to the road where the old city was.

They walked down the road and into the old city.

It was ruined and there were broken rooftops and the insides of it were destroyed but the only thing that wasn't ruined was the entrance to get the dagger.

"Come on it's this way"

Everyone walked to the entrance and dobby said the magic word.

"Open sesame!"

And just like that it opened up, just like magic.

"Tada!"

"Wow that was amazing!"

They went inside and inside was a small stair case that leads down onto a stone walkway that had lava beneath it and in the center was the dagger of time.

It was glowing with golden light and inside was real sand.

"There it is… The dagger of time"

But then they saw something in the shadows it was hades and jafar and blaze and her goons.

"You guys again?... And here I thought all of us would seen the last of you"

"Not long enough… Girls get ready!"

They joined hands and said the magic word.

"NIGHTIX TRANSFORMATION!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Murdoc and 2d protect dobby and the king!... Noodle and russel go with them and hide!"

"RIGHT!"

2d gave her a quick kiss before following the other's and looked back at one more time while running with the other's.

'Don't worry 2d my love I'll come back to you I promise'

"Black rose crow shield!"

She putted a barrier at the entrance so that nobody would follow them before joining back with her friends.

"Please!" Blaze laughed at her attempt to stop them from getting through.

"That stupid little barrier won't stop us!"

Ashley smirked back at her and holded her hips.

"I like to see you try and break it blaze!... If you could even try too!"

"You little bitch!" She spat hotly at her worst opponent in the whole universe.

"How dare you make fun of me!"

"Are you going to do anything about it or are you just going to bitch about it?"

Blaze's face turned a bright red and she had fire into her eyes. "Why YOU!... Dragon fire!"

"Crow bomb!... Girls take care of the other's while I take care of this red hot loser!"

"RIGHT!"

The rest of the girls flied toward jafar and the rest to stop them while ashley took care of blaze.

They were flying above everybody and saw her goons fight ashley's friends.

"Flame blast!"

"Black rose crow shield!"

Ashley loaded up two red arrows.

The arrows have a red aura around it and the end is zigzagged while the top has a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Try this!"

She let the arrows fly and she followed it up with other another attack when blaze was dodging her arrows.

"Black crow rasangan!"

When the black beautiful energy sphere hit her stomach she got sent backwards and pasted everyone that was fighting and hit the stone wall with a loud crash.

Jafar and the other's looked at ashley who was dusting her hands off and all of them had a surprised look on there face's.

"Damn!"

The attack was so powerful it made blaze's outline in the stone when she fell down on the ground.

"T… That fucking… Hurt!"

She could barely get up and she was hurting very, very bad.

"Fuck!... I can't get… The hell up!"

Every time blaze tried to get up she kept on falling back down on her knees and she holded her stomach.

'Her powers are most impressive!... I have to watch her closely'

"Greena get the dagger!"

"Right!"

Greena flied toward it but hades got in her way.

"Get out of my way!... Grass spears!"

Hades dodged them easily and he had ivy and tiger with him.

"CAN'T ANY OF YOU TAKE A HINT!?... GRASS SPIKED SPHERES!"

This time it hitted all three of them, it made them fall down into the lava but jafar tapped his staff and it stopped ivy and tiger from falling into it.

But hades wasn't so lucky as he plummed to his death he screamed out these words of hate.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN TATURAS JAFAR!"

This was greena's chance to get the dagger. "I got it!... Everyone I got it!"

But she didn't know that blaze was going to attack her, still hurt from being smashed into a stone wall she pointed her hand at her and weakly said.

"Dragon… Flame… Sphere!"

"AH!"

The attack hitted greena's back and it sent her flying into the lava.

"GREENA!"

Ashley used her crow raven chain to catch the dagger while harmony flied down to quickly catch greena.

"Greena hold on!"

When she catched her she got her enchantix power.

Harmony's enchantix outfit is a one-strap dress that has three colors to it.

The first one is a see-through sparkly pink top that covers her stomach and the dress has a pink frilled dress.

There is a black shiny strap that's wrapped around that holds up the dress and there is a sparkly red ruffled skirt.

That appears to have a golden yellow color at the bottom and the last tier is a sparkly bright yellow while it has a soft pink part and an orange part.

The dress has a small slit showing her top and she has sparkly pink pants that are like ashley's enchantix pants but instead there pink.

See-through sparkly pink gloves that stop at her upper arms and she has hot pink bare-foot sandals that go up her calves and at her feet are see-through like cloths that look like fins.

Her hair is like a romantic layered bun hairstyle and her wings are shaped like a butterfly wing but they are round at the top and middle.

The edges are black while the inside is a very soft yellow color with pink sparkly ones that are shaped like the top of a heart.

"Look everyone harmony got her enchantix!"

Everyone looked at her and were amazed.

"Now let's light this place up!... Light star!"

She throwed a star made of pure light and throwed it at jafar, making them blind for a second and that gave ashley and the others to escape.

"No!... I can't let that geek get away!"

"Blaze your to injured to fight anymore!... We must leave now!"

Jafar transported them away from the cave to his palace while ashley and the other's made it back safe.

"Sweetheart your ok!... I'm so glad" 2d ran over to her and picked her up and spined her around two times before kissing her.

"Of course I'm ok stu… I love you"

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too"

"Love your alright!... Thank god!"

Murdoc hugged her and kissed her. "I'm happy to see you to murdoc… Guy's we got the dagger of time!"

Greena holded up in the air and smiled. "This belongs to you king shushun"

She handed him the dagger before walking back to murdoc and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you… All of you with this my kingdom is now safe from the clutches of hades"

"You're welcome shushun and dobby thank you as well"

"It was nothing"

Everyone smiled and hugged and were happy that they saved shushun's kingdom.

_It's so amazing So strange and so rare that I can look to my side and find you standing there!._

_Who ever thought? Who ever knew? Against all odds that we'd make it through?._

_Somehow it's so amazing! Who could foretell?._

_Who could foresee our love?._

_It's so amazing! We get to hope we get to dream._

_It's so amazing! _

_Our love._

_The thought is so dazing! I can't believe my mind._

_To think that I now posse the dream my heart design!._

_I never thought I never knew against all odds._

_That we'd make it through!._

_Somehow it's so amazing! Who could explain? Who could predict this love?._

_It's so amazing! Who ever thought? Who ever knew?._

_Two different lives in there two different worlds somehow suddenly found this great new love!._

_New love! True love!._

_It's so amazing! Who ever knew?._

_It's so amazing! We'd make it through baby!._

It's so amazing! It's so amazing!.

Well this is the end of the first movie in the series and I'm planning on making three more so stay tuned!.

Bye, bye.


End file.
